The invention relates to a medical device, in particular a medical infusion device, and a method for controlling a medical device.
A medical device of this kind comprises a control unit for controlling operation of the medical device, a visual alarm generator for generating a visual alarm signal and an audio alarm generator for generating an audio alarm signal.
A medical device of this kind may for example be an infusion device such as an infusion pump, for example a volumetric infusion pump or a syringe infusion pump. A medical device of this kind, however, may—without limiting the scope of the invention—also be a rack for mechanically holding a multiplicity of infusion devices, or a control device such as an infusion managing device centrally connected to for example a rack for controlling the infusion operation of multiple infusion devices.
In a typical scenario, for example in a hospital environment, a multiplicity of infusion devices such as infusion pumps are arranged at the bedside of a patient for performing one or multiple infusion operations at a time for administering medical fluids such as drugs, nutrients or the like to a patient. The infusion operations are performed by the individual infusion devices, but may for example be controlled by a central control device, also called “infusion manager”. For initiating one or multiple infusion operations, a nurse may for example enter control commands into the central control device, the central control device then issuing control signals for controlling one or multiple infusion devices for performing the actual infusion operation.
The correct execution of infusion operations may be vital to a patient. Hence, if a malfunction at an infusion device occurs, for example due to an occlusion in an infusion line, due to a technical malfunction of an infusion mechanism or due to a software error or the like, an alarm is issued to notify a user, for example a nurse, such that appropriate counter-measures can be taken to an ensure a correct execution of infusion operations and to prevent a possibly harmful malfunction leading to an incorrect execution of an infusion operation.
At the bedside of a patient, in particular in the presence of a large number of medical devices for example in the environment of an intensive care unit, multiple alarms may occur at a time, in addition to other noises such as a beeping of monitoring devices or the like. If an alarm occurs, it therefore may be sometimes difficult for a user to immediately and unambiguously make out where the alarm is stemming from and on which medical device a problem may be present. This may be critical because an alarm condition may require immediate attention and immediate counter-measures in order to ensure operation of a medical device.
There, hence, is a desire to enhance the perception of an alarm by a user, allowing the user to quickly identify the medical device on which an alarm condition has occurred among a multiplicity of other medical devices. In this regard it for example is known to generate audio alarm signals such as different melodies on different medical devices as so-called auditory warnings, as it is specified for example in the standard IEC 60601-1-8.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,988 discloses a cardio-pulmonary resuscitation aid which comprises a visual indicator means and an audible alarm generator means which are simultaneously actuated. The visual indicator may, for example, comprise a light flashing in a synchronized fashion with an audible signal provided by the audible alarm generator means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,176 discloses a cardiac monitor in which an audible clicking sound synchronized with a flashing light is produced indicating the rate and rhythm of a patient's heart beat being monitored.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a device and a method allowing to enhance the perception of a user to help the user to quickly identify a medical device on which an alarm condition has occurred.